1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an elliptical exercise machine with adjustable stride.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various stride adjustable elliptical exerciser machines have been proposed to meet the consumer's needs. For example, Taiwanese patent Number M286688 discloses an elliptical exerciser machine including a threaded rod and a threaded sleeve that engages the threaded rod. Relative rotation between the threaded rod and the threaded sleeve results in a change in a maximum distance between two pedals. Such a stride-adjusting arrangement, however, is complicated in structure, and is difficult to adjust.